1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an adjustable utility mount for mounting or supporting items and device mounts used with the utility mount. The adjustable utility mount includes a base mounting bracket that is separable from the adjustable components of the adjustable utility mount so the user can place a plurality of base mounting brackets at different hunting locations. The disclosure also relates to mounting devices, such as articulating arms, for small electronic devices such as cameras, motion sensors, and lights.
2. Background Information
Mounting a camera or other electronic device in a desirable orientation in an area to be hunted is not an easy task. Traditional tripods placed on the ground are subject to being knocked over by wild game and can spook some game. Cameras can be used to capture images of wild game during the hunt, capture images of what game is on a game trail at different times during the day, or capture images or video of the hunter in action. Motion sensors can provide warnings to a hunter that there is movement along a trail in an area that cannot be directly viewed by the hunter.
Many electronic devices and most cameras that are not built into mobile phones include a threaded opening for mounting the device with a tripod mount screw. When the devices include the threaded opening, a threaded support screw such as a tripod mount screw can be threaded into the opening to secure the device to a mount such as a tripod or a base mounting bracket. New devices built from mobile phones often do not include the threaded openings. These devices are typically held by clamping mounting devices that grasp opposite side of the device.
A hunter often arrives at a tree stand early in the morning before there is enough daylight to accomplish tasks and may have to use a headlamp or flashlight to set up mounts and other items. A hunter thus desires an easy way to mount a camera in a desired location without taking excessive time, without requiring much light, and without making noise. The hunter desires to settle himself in a tree stand with minimal effort and noise to minimize the risk that that game will be warned of his presence by scent, sound, or light. Although a camera mount can be set up and left in a desired location prior to a hunt, the mounts are expensive and subject to theft risk.
The hunter may also wish to use the mount for items other than cameras or in additional to cameras. The utility mount should thus be rugged and substantial enough to support a camouflage draping, to function as a gun rest or a bow rest, or to hold miscellaneous gear. An arm used with the utility mount allows the electronic device to be positioned at an extended position away from the utility mount. Such arms also should be light, quiet, and rugged and capable of supporting items in addition to the electronic device.